


I Have You Trapped Now

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Leonard Snart, Citizen Cold, Citizen Cold Leonard Snart, Fluff, Hero Len, Implied Bottom Len, M/M, Nibbling, Pre-Relationship, Role Reversal, Smut, Teasing, Villain Barry Allen, villain barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “We,” Len tried to speak before breaking off to let out a breathy moan, eyes rolling back as Barry nibbled on the left side of his neck, just under his ear, “Ba-Barry, w-we.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 83





	I Have You Trapped Now

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.

* * *

“We,” Len tried to speak before breaking off to let out a breathy moan, eyes rolling back as Barry nibbled on the left side of his neck, just under his ear, “Ba-Barry, w-we.”

Barry pulled back just enough to see Len’s eyes flutter as another moan slipped passed his barely parted lips, letting his own lips stretch into a smirk before he leaned back into Len’s space, lips once again nibbling on the soft skin before him.

“We, we can—ah,” Len couldn’t stop himself from tightening his legs around Barry’s waist and rolled his hips up to meet the younger man’s own.

“Can’t do what, Lenny,” Barry whispered, gently biting his way down towards the collar of Len’s sweater, lifting his hand and pulling it out of his way.

“Doing this,” the older man rushed out before letting out a high pitched keen as he rolled his body up into Barry again, “We, we shouldn’t, ah, Barry.”

Nipping just above them dip at Len’s clavicle, Barry let the sweater go and lifted his head to look at Len’s face. He moved his left arm and wrapped it around Len’s waist, while he moved his right up so he could cup the others face.

“You’re right,” Barry murmured as he moved in to press a kiss to the corner of Len’s face, then a trail up to kiss the beauty mark next to Len’s left eye, “You shouldn’t tangle with a guy like me.”

Pulling back, Barry shrugged his shoulders before letting his lips curve up into a cocky smirk, “Good thing I’m the bad guy,” raking his eyes over what little of Len’s form he could before moving his gaze to lock onto Len’s as he continued talking, “And I’ve got you trapped in my lair and I don’t think I’ll be letting you go any time soon, Citizen Cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
